Winnetou/TII/05
Kategoria:Winnetou ROZDZIAŁ V OLD FIREHAND Mógłbym wiele, bardzo wiele napisać o tym, co przeżyłem z Hartonem, ale ponieważ tutaj chodzi przede wszystkim o Winnetou, którego z nami nie było, przeto powiem tylko, że po długich trudach, przygodach i walkach udało nam się szczęśliwie znaleźć bonancę. Z udziału, jaki mi w niej przyznał Fred, nie miałem ochoty korzystać na stałe, toteż sprzedałem go za sumę, która wynagrodziła mi sowicie straty poniesione podczas rozbicia okrętu. Pożegnawszy się z Hartonem, pojechałem nad Rio Pecos do puebla Apaczów, gdzie mnie przyjęto jak brata. Nie zastałem jednak niestety Winnetou, gdyż objeżdżał wtedy właśnie wszystkie osiedla Apaczów. Apacze prosili, żebym zaczekał na niego, ponieważ jednak jego podróż miała trwać pół roku, przeto ruszyłem tymczasem do Kolorado, aby potem przez Kanzas powrócić do St. Louis. W drodze przyłączył się do mnie Anglik Emery Bothwell, którego później, jak się moi mili czytelnicy dowiedzą, spotkałem na Saharze. Wszystko, co przeżyłem dawniej z Winnetou, potem z Fredem Hartonem, a teraz z kolei z Bothwellem, rozeszło się głośnym echem. Kiedy więc przybyłem do St. Louis, zdumiałem się, że nazwisko "Old Shatterhand" było na wszystkich ustach. Mój kochany mr. Henry, zauważywszy moje zdumienie, rzekł zwykłym swoim sposobem: - A to z was ptaszek! Przeżywacie w jednym miesiącu więcej przygód niż niejeden człowiek przez dwadzieścia lat, przebijacie się przez wszelkie niebezpieczeństwa tak szczęśliwie jak kula pistoletowa przez bibułę, idziecie jako młody greenhorn w zawody z najbardziej doświadczonym westmanem, obalacie okrutne prawa Dzikiego Zachodu, oszczędzając nawet śmiertelnego wroga, a potem gębę otwieracie ze zdumienia nad tym, że o was mówią. Powiadam wam, że co do sławy, to zapędziliście w tak krótkim czasie w kozi róg nawet sławnego Old Firehanda, a on jest od was dwa razy starszy. Okrutnie się cieszyłem waszą sławą, gdyż to ja skierowałem was na tę drogę. A teraz coś wam pokażę! Otworzył szafę ze strzelbami i wydobył z niej pierwszy gotowy sztucer swego systemu, objaśnił, jak go należy używać, i zaprowadził mnie potem na strzelnicę, abym go wypróbował i ocenił. Byłem zachwycony, ale ponownie zwróciłem jego uwagę na to, że rozpowszechnienie tego szybkostrzelnego sztucera na Dzikim Zachodzie sprowadziłoby złe skutki dla ludzi i zwierząt. - Wiem to, wiem - rzekł - już raz to od was słyszałem. Zrobię też tylko kilka egzemplarzy. To jest pierwszy i ten wam darowuję. Wsławiliście moją rusznicę na niedźwiedzie, zachowajcie ją więc na zawsze razem ze sztucerem. Liczę na to, że w przyszłych podróżach po drugiej stronie Missisipi odda wam jakie takie usługi. - To nie ulega najmniejszej wątpliwości. Ale w takim razie nie mogę teraz przyjąć tego daru. - Dlaczego? - Ponieważ nie udaję się teraz na Zachód. - A dokąd? - Najpierw do domu, a potem do Afryki. - Af... Af... Afryki?! - zawołał zapominając zamknąć usta. - Czy macie dobrze w głowie? Chcecie zostać Murzynem, czy Hotentotem? - Nie. Obiecałem mr. Bothwellowi, że spotkam się z nim w Algerze, gdzie przebywają jego krewni. Stamtąd zamierzamy zrobić wycieczkę na Saharę. - I dać się pożreć lwom i hipopotamom! - Pshaw! Hipopotamy nie są mięsożerne i nie żyją na pustyni. - Ale lwy! - Nie ma ich także na właściwej Saharze. Zwierzętom potrzebna jest woda. - Wiem, że nie piją syropu! Tu chodzi jeszcze o inne sprawy. Prawda, że w Algerze mówi się po francusku? - Tak. - A wy umiecie? - Oczywiście. - A jak mówią na pustyni? - Po arabsku. - To jednak pójdzie wam kulawo! - Nie. Profesor, który mnie uczył arabskiego, uchodzi za największego znawcę tego języka w swojej ojczyźnie. - Niech was kaczka kopnie! Z żadnej strony do was nie przystąpisz. Przypuszczam jednak, że jest coś, co was odwiedzie od tej podróży. - Co? - Pieniądze. - O, te mam. - Oho! - Tak! Bonanca przyniosła mi sporo, a od bankiera Ohlerta otrzymałem także pokaźne wynagrodzenie, nie licząc pensji przesłanej mi przez Johna Taylora. - To lećcie sobie, lećcie na swoją Saharę! - zawołał z gniewem. - Nie mogę pojąć człowieka, którego tam coś ciągnie! Piasek, nic tylko piasek i miliony pcheł pustynnych! Tu byłoby wam o wiele lepiej. Rozchodzimy się na zawsze, bo kto wie, czy zobaczymy się jeszcze kiedy. Mr, Henry biegał szybko wielkimi krokami po pokoju, mruczał coś gniewnie i wymachiwał obydwiema rękami. Ale jego dobroduszność wnet odniosła zwycięstwo. Stanął przede mną i zapytał: - Czy potrzeba wam i na pustym rusznicy? - Tak. - A sztucera? - Tym bardziej. - To weźcie jedno i drugie i zabierajcie się! Wynoście się i nie pokazujcie mi się na oczy, jeśli chcecie, żeby was nie wyrzucono. Wy... wy... wy... głupi ośle pustynny, wy...! Wcisnął mi w ręce obie strzelby, otworzył drzwi, wypchnął mnie i zasunął rygiel. Kiedy jednak wyszedłem na ulicę, wystawił głowę przez okno i zapytał: - Przyjdziecie do mnie dziś wieczorem? - Oczywiście! - Well! Ugotuję na maszynce zupę piwną, waszą ulubioną potrawę. A teraz zabierajcie się stąd! Gdy żegnałem się z nim kilka dni później, wymógł na mnie słowo honoru, że wrócę po sześciu miesiącach, jeśli jakaś nieprzezwyciężona przeszkoda nie stanie mi w drodze. Udało mi się dotrzymać słowa i w pół roku potem znalazłem się znowu w St. Louis. Mr. Henry ucieszył się niezmiernie dowiedziawszy się, jak bardzo przydały mi się obie strzelby przy zniszczeniu osławionej karawany rabusiów, i oświadczył, że był w tym czasie u niego Winnetou. Dowiedziawszy się, kiedy mam wrócić, Winnetou prosił, żebym przybył do Sierra Blanca, gdzie będzie polował ze swoimi wojownikami. Wyruszyłem natychmiast w drogę i dotarłem na miejsce w trzy tygodnie. Po krótkich poszukiwaniach znalazłem obóz Apaczów. Winnetou zachwycał się, tak samo jak ja, sztucerem Henry'ego, ale nie pragnął zeń ani razu wystrzelić, uważając go za coś w rodzaju mojego leku. Zrobił mi radosną niespodziankę, darowując mi karego konia, którego umyślnie zabrał z sobą z puebla przeznaczając go dla mnie. Koń nazywał się Swallow, a główna jego zaleta - szybkość, usprawiedliwiała aż nadto tę nazwę. Przeszedł on najlepszą indiańską tresurę i szybko się do mnie przyzwyczaił. Winnetou wybierał się po polowaniu do Nawajów, aby doprowadzić do zgody między nimi a Nijorami, z którymi wiedli spór. Postanowiłem mu towarzyszyć, lecz nie wykonałem tego postanowienia. Oto bowiem na kilka dni przed zamierzoną wyprawą spotkaliśmy ludzi, którzy wieźli złoto z Kalifornii. Przelękli się niemało, ujrzawszy, że ich otoczyli czerwonoskórzy, uspokoili się jednak, usłyszawszy nazwiska Winnetou i Old Shatterhanda. Cieszyły się one, widać, dobrą sławą, gdyż ludzie ci poprosili mnie, żebym ich, za odpowiednim wynagrodzeniem, odprowadził do Fortu Scott. Nie chciałem na to przystać, aby się nie rozłączać z Winnetou, on jednak, jako mój dawny nauczyciel, dumny był z tego zaufania i nalegał, żebym nie odmawiał im tej przysługi. Potem z fortu Scott miałem się udać na północ do położonej na zachód od Missouri prerii Grawel, gdzie wyznaczyliśmy sobie spotkanie. Winnetou chciał odwiedzić znajdującego się wówczas w tamtych stronach swego dawnego przyjaciela, Old Firehanda. Ponieważ to rozstanie było jego życzeniem, odjechałem z owymi ludźmi i doprowadziłem ich szczęśliwie na miejsce przeznaczenia. Nie obeszło się oczywiście bez niebezpieczeństw, które trzeba było pokonać. Starałem się brać je na siebie i kilka razy tylko dzięki sztucerowi i świetnemu wierzchowcowi nie przypłaciłem życiem swego postępowania. Dalej pojechałem już sam, najpierw przez Kanzas, a potem przez Nebraskę, terytorium Siuksów, od których pościgu ocaliła mnie kilkakrotnie tylko chyżość Swallowa. Winnetou powiedział mi przy pożegnaniu, że w tych stronach, przez które będzie wiodła moja droga, leżą nowoodkryte tereny naftowe należące do niejakiego Forstera, i że tam znajduje się sklep, w którym będę mógł nabyć, czego mi będzie potrzeba. Według moich obliczeń powinienem był już być w pobliżu owej osady naftowej. Wiedziałem, że nazywa się New Venango i leży w jednym z jarów, zwanych bluffs. Jary te wcinają się stromo w płaszczyznę prerii, a przepływa je zazwyczaj rzeczka, która bądź to niknie bez śladu pomiędzy skałami, bądź też wsiąka powoli w grunt, albo wreszcie, jeżeli ma więcej wody, płynie ku większej rzece. Ale dotychczas nie znalazłem na równinie, usianej żółtym kwieciem heliantu, żadnego znaku, który by dowodził bliskości takiego jaru. Koń potrzebował odpoczynku, a i ja sam byłem tak znużony długim błądzeniem, że coraz bardziej tęskniłem do celu dzisiejszej mojej wędrówki. Postanowiłem tam porządnie wypocząć i uzupełnić wyczerpującą się już niemal amunicję. Straciłem już prawie nadzieję, kiedy nagle Swallow podniósł głowę i zaparskał w ten szczególny sposób, jakim prawdziwy koń preriowy oznajmia zbliżanie się żyjącej istoty. Zatrzymałem go lekkim szarpnięciem cugli i odwróciłem się na siodle, aby zbadać widnokrąg. Nie potrzeba było patrzeć zbyt długo. Z boku od miejsca, na którym stałem, spostrzegłem dwóch jeźdźców, którzy musieli mnie także zauważyć, gdyż puścili konie cwałem wprost ku mnie. Ponieważ odległość między nami była zbyt wielka, aby rozróżnić szczegóły, spojrzałem przez lunetę i dostrzegłem ku memu zdziwieniu, że jeden z jeźdźców nie był dojrzałym mężczyzną, lecz młodym chłopcem, co się dość rzadko zdarza w tych stronach. "A, do stu piorunów! Dziecko na prerii, i to w prawdziwym traperskim ubraniu!" - pomyślałem i wsunąłem na powrót za pas nóż i rewolwer, które wyjąłem przedtem dla bezpieczeństwa. Czyżby starszy jeździec miał być jednym z owych słynnych Jankesów, gotowych do wszelkiej ekstrawagancji, czy może to nawet sam "duch równiny", który wedle wierzeń indiańskich jeździ nocą na ognistym koniu, a we dnie pod rozmaitymi postaciami włóczy się po lasach, aby wabić białych ludzi i doprowadzać ich do zguby. Chłopiec natomiast mógł być zakładnikiem, uprowadzonym ze Wschodu. Ogarnięty wątpliwościami zbadałem swoją powierzchowność i stwierdziłem brak tego wszystkiego, co dżentelmen powinien mieć na sobie i przy sobie. Mokasyny stały się z czasem zbyt otwarte, spodnie świeciły się, ponieważ przejąłem chwalebny obyczaj wszystkich myśliwych używania ich przy stole zamiast serwetki i w ten sposób wysmarowałem je dokładnie łojem bawolim i tłuszczem szopa. Workowata, skórzana koszula myśliwska, która z uznania godnym poświęceniem znosiła wszelkie zmiany temperatury i zaburzenia atmosferyczne, nadała mi wygląd stracha na wróble zmaltretowanego doszczętnie przez deszcz i wiatr. Bobrowa czapka, okrywająca mi głowę, nie tylko poważnie się rozciągnęła, lecz. także utraciła większą część włosów i robiła wrażenie, jakby wchodziła w nazbyt bliską styczność z ogniskami obozowymi. Szczęściem nie znajdowałem się na parterze wielkiej opery, lecz pomiędzy Black Hilis a Górami Skalistymi i nie miałem czasu na to, by się tym martwić. Nie dokończyłem jeszcze swych oględzin, gdy obaj przybysze zatrzymali się przede mną. Chłopak podniósł na pozdrowienie rękojeść szpicruty i zawołał cienkim, świeżym głosem: - Dzień dobry, sir! Co chcecie znaleźć? Czego tak na sobie szukacie? - Do usług, mój chłopcze! Zapinam moją pancerną koszulkę, żeby mnie nie uszkodziło wasze badawcze spojrzenie. - To nie wolno na was spojrzeć? - O, i owszem, ale przypuszczam, że i mnie pozwolicie odwzajemnić się w ten sam sposób. - Wobec rycerza z hełmem bobrowym i w pancerzu trzeba być uprzejmym. Podnieście zatem waszą straszną przyłbicę i spojrzyjcie na mnie! - Dziękuję. Przypatrzmy się więc sobie do syta, przy czym oczywiście ja lepiej na tym wyjdę, ponieważ wasz strój jest jeszcze dosyć nowy i bardziej godny dżentelmena - odrzekłem, a obróciwszy mustanga na zadnich nogach w kółko, dodałem; - Teraz obejrzeliście mnie ze wszystkich stron, na koniu i w naturalnej wielkości. Jak wam się podobam? - Zaczekajcie trochę i przypatrzcie się mnie - rzekł chłopiec śmiejąc się i poderwał konia śmiałym ruchem tak samo jak ja to uczyniłem, - Teraz przedstawiliśmy się sobie wzajemnie, a wy powiedzcie pierwsi, jak ja się wam podobam! - Hm, nieźle! Wydaje mi się, że pasujecie do tego miejsca, w którym się znajdujemy. A ja? - Tak, o la la! Ale trzeba być ostrożnym i nie zbliżać się do was za bardzo, gdyż wasz wygląd nasuwa jednak pewne wątpliwości. - Tak, jeśli nie brać pod uwagę waszej wartości jako człowieka, to jako jeździec jesteście znakomici - rzekł towarzysz chłopca lekceważącym tonem, przypatrując się Swallowowi okiem znawcy. Nie zwróciłem uwagi na tę obelgę i odpowiedziałem chłopcu, który okazywał, jak na swój wiek, dość duże obycie towarzyskie: - Wasze wątpliwości są słuszne, sir, ale usprawiedliwiają mnie te dzikie strony, w których się znajdujemy. - Dzikie? Jesteście więc tu obcym? - Tak dalece obcym, że już przez cały dzień szukam na próżno właściwego numeru domu. - To udajcie się z nami! Zobaczycie, jak ogromne są te dzikie strony! Zwrócił się w kierunku, w którym poprzednio podążałem, i puścił konia przez wszystkie tempa - od wolnego kroku aż do wyciągniętego cwału. Swallow ruszył za nim z łatwością, pomimo że od brzasku byliśmy w drodze. Dzielne zwierzę jakby zmiarkowało, że idzie tu o jakąś próbę, zaczęło pędzić w ten sposób, że chłopiec nie mógł mi w końcu sprostać i zatrzymał swego konia z okrzykiem podziwu: - Macie doskonałego konia, sir. Może byście go sprzedali? - Za żadną cenę, sir - odrzekłem, zdziwiony tym pytaniem. - Opuśćcie to "sir"! - Dobrze! Otóż ten mustang wyratował mnie z niejednego niebezpieczeństwa, zawdzięczam mu życie, które często wisiało na włosku, nie mógłbym więc go sprzedać. - Ma indiańską tresurę - zauważył chłopiec patrząc na konia okiem znawcy. - Gdzieście go nabyli? - Od Winnetou, wodza Apaczów, z którym spotkałem się w ostatnich czasach nad Rio Suanca. Spojrzał na mnie z widocznym zdziwieniem. - Od Winnetou? To najsławniejszy Indianin od Sonory aż po Kolumbię! Nie wyglądacie na człowieka, który się cieszy takimi znajomościami. - Czemu nie? - zapytałem śmiejąc się szczerze. - Uważałem was za surweyora lub kogoś w tym rodzaju. Tego typu ludzie bywają wprawdzie dzielni i zręczni, ale do tego, by zapuszczać się między Apaczów, Nijorów i Nawajów - potrzeba czegoś więcej. Wasze rewolwery, zgrabny nóż i odświętna strzelba na rzemieniu, a najbardziej wasza paradna postawa na koniu, nie przypominają tego, co się zwykle widzi u prawdziwego trapera. - Przyznaję otwarcie, że jestem myśliwym tylko od święta, ale broń mam rzeczywiście niezłą. Pochodzi ona z Front Street w St. Louis, a jeśli znacie ten skład, to wiecie zapewne, że za dobrą cenę można tam dostać dobry towar. - Hm, ja sądzę, że dobroć towaru okazuje się dopiero przy jego użyciu. Co myślicie o tym pistolecie? Po tych słowach sięgnął do torby przy siodle, wyjął stare, zardzewiałe narzędzie do strzelania, podobne do wszystkiego, tylko nie do broni godnej zaufania. - Tak. To pochodzi, co prawda, z epoki króla Ćwieczka, ale wprawny strzelec może sobie z tym poradzić bardzo dobrze. Widziałem Indian, którzy wspaniale strzelali z najnędzniejszej broni. - W takim razie powiedzcie, czy umieli zrobić coś podobnego? Skoczył w bok, objechał mnie dokoła szybkim kłusem, podniósł rękę i wypalił do mnie, zanim się spostrzegłem, co zamierza. Poczułem lekkie szarpnięcie mego wyłysiałego okrycia głowy i równocześnie ujrzałem spadający przede mną kwiat heliantu, który miałem zatknięty za czapką. Wyglądało to tak, jakby ten pewny siebie strzelec chciał się dowiedzieć, co ma sądzić o poziomie moich umiejętności myśliwskich, "od święta". Odrzekłem więc z zimną krwią na jego pytanie: - Sądzę, że tej sztuki dokaże wielu, natomiast nie każdy się zgodzi nastawiać swą czapkę jako cel z tej prostej przyczyny, że pod nią znajduje się głowa. Nie strzelajcie zatem do nikogo, zanim go nie przekonacie, że umiecie celnie strzelać. - Dlaczegóż to? - zabrzmiało za mną pytanie. Towarzysz chłopca jechał na dużym i ciężkim koniu, który nie mógł nam dotrzymać kroku, i dotarł do nas dopiero w chwili wystrzału. - Nabój za głowę przebiegacza sawanny razem z futrzaną czapką to aż nadto duża zapłata. Ten chudy z długą i cienką szyją człowiek miał zawziętą fizjonomię Jankesa. Ze względu na jego towarzysza nie zwróciłem uwagi i na to grubiaństwo, chociaż spostrzegłem, że chłopiec fałszywie sobie wytłumaczył moje milczenie. Na jego twarzy odbił się wyraz dezaprobaty dla mojej bierności i braku natychmiastowej odpowiedzi. Całe to spotkanie wydało mi się tak osobliwe, że gdybym coś podobnego przeczytał w powieści, podejrzewałbym autora o chęć przedstawienia rzeczy nieprawdopodobnych. Zapewne gdzieś w pobliżu musiała się znajdować jakaś osada, a że od dawna nie zabłąkało się tutaj żadne z dzikich plemion mógł więc nawet tak młody mieszkaniec osady odważyć się na niedaleki wyjazd na prerię. Tak sobie wyobrażałem tę sytuację. Mniej jasno zdawałem sobie sprawę tego, jak należało się zachować w stosunku do tego dziwnego chłopaka. Okazywał dobrą znajomość Zachodu i wprawę w potrzebnych tam umiejętnościach, co skłaniało do przypuszczenia, że wychował się w jakichś niezwykłych warunkach. Nic więc dziwnego, że przypatrywałem mu się z żywym zaciekawieniem. Jechał o pół długości konia przede mną, a blask chylącego się ku widnokręgowi słońca oblewał go złotymi promieniami. W jego oryginalnych rysach widać było obok młodzieńczej miękkości siłę woli i energię, z postawy zaś i z każdego ruchu przebijała samodzielność i pewność siebie, nie pozwalająca traktować go jak dziecko, choć nie mógł liczyć więcej niż szesnaście lat. Patrząc na niego przypomniałem sobie czytane dawniej opowiadania i historie o odwadze, jaką tu, na Dzikim Zachodzie, odznaczają się nawet dzieci. Sądziłem jednak, że samodzielność tego chłopaka była nie tylko cechą jego charakteru, lecz i jego warunków materialnych, gdyż nie pytałby mnie z taką swobodą o cenę konia. Wtem ściągnął cugle. - Czy zmierzacie do New Venango, sir? - Tak. - I przybywacie oczywiście z sawanny? - Widać to chyba po mnie. - Ale nie jesteście westmanem! - Czy cieszycie się tak bystrym wzrokiem, że poznajecie to natychmiast? - Jesteście Europejczykiem. - Tak. Czy mój angielski akcent świadczy, że jestem cudzoziemcem? - Trochę. Co do mnie urodziłem się nad Ouicourt. Matka moja była Indianką z plemienia Assineboinów. To wyjaśniło mi od razu szczególne rysy jego twarzy oraz ciemną barwę cery. A więc matka jego umarła, ojciec zaś żył. W każdym razie natknąłem się tu na jakieś bardzo interesujące okoliczności. To jednak, co czułem w tej chwili do chłopca, było czymś więcej niż pustą ciekawością. - Spojrzyjcie no tam! - wezwał mnie podnosząc rękę. - Widzicie dym wychodzący jakby spod ziemi? - Ach! Jesteśmy więc nareszcie nad szukanym przeze mnie jarem, w którym leży New Venango! Czy znacie Emery Forstera, króla naftowego? - Trochę. Jest ojcem żony mojego brata, który mieszka w Omaha. Wracam właśnie stamtąd z odwiedzin i wstąpiłem po drodze tutaj. Czy macie coś do załatwienia z Forsterem, sir? - Nie. Udaję się do sklepu po zakupy, a zapytałem o Forstera tylko dlatego, że, jako król naftowy, jest dla każdego przybysza ciekawą osobistością. - Czy widzieliście go już kiedykolwiek? - Nie! - O i owszem! Widzicie go nawet teraz, gdyż jedzie u waszego boku! Widać niedostatecznie się sobie przedstawiliśmy, ale możemy to sobie darować. Preria nie wymaga zbytnich ceremonii. - Nie podzielam tego zdania - odrzekłem, nie zaszczyciwszy Jankesa ani jednym spojrzeniem. - Sądzę nawet, że preria wytworzyła bardzo surową etykietę, tylko miarą jej nie jest kabza, lecz prawdziwa wartość człowieka. Dajcie jednemu z waszych aroganckich królów naftowych pistolet, z którego tak znakomicie strzelacie, i poślijcie go na Zachód, a zginie pomimo swoich milionów. Zapytajcie natomiast któregokolwiek z westmanów, panujących z rusznicą w ręku nad prerią, ile ma pieniędzy, to zaśmieje się wam w oczy. Tam gdzie człowiek znaczy tyle, ile niebezpieczeństwo, któremu musi dać radę, moja "patentowana czapka" spełni lepsze usługi niż pół tuzina źródeł oleju skalnego. Preria nadaje swoje prawa i przepisy grzeczności nie przez nauczyciela tańców, lecz nożem! Oko jego zabłysło szybkim, jasnym spojrzeniem, które przemknęło od Forstera do mnie. Zauważyłem, że to, co powiedziałem, było po jego myśli. Mimo to nie zaniechał sprostowania: - Nie odmawiam wam pewnej słuszności, sir, ale chyba się znajdzie tu i ówdzie traper, który nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby go spytano o "kruszec". Czy słyszeliście kiedy o Old Firehandzie? - Czemużby nie? Jest jednym z najbardziej poważanych westmanów. Nie spotkałem go jednak dotąd, co prawda. - No, widzicie, on i Winnetou, którego przecież znacie, a więc biały i czerwonoskóry, należą do takich ludzi, jakich właśnie mam na myśli. Znają oni każdy zakątek w górach i mogliby was zaprowadzić do pokładów złota i srebra, o których istnieniu i obfitości nikomu się nie śniło. Wątpię, czy którykolwiek z nich zamieniłby się z nafciarzem! - Pshaw! Harry - wtrącił Forster - sądzę, że nie chcesz robić aluzji! Chłopak nie odpowiedział, ja zaś rzekłem chłodno: - Nafciarz w każdym razie nie doszedł do swoich skarbów własną zasługą i nie odważyłby się narazić dla nich życia. Przyznacie zresztą, mój młody master, że wasza odpowiedź jest tylko potwierdzeniem tego, co ja mówię. Prawdziwy myśliwiec może znaleźć żyłę złota, ale za jej zawartość nie sprzeda wolności, którą ceni nade wszystko. Lecz oto jar, a zarazem cel naszej podróży. Zatrzymaliśmy się nad krawędzią parowu i spojrzeliśmy na małą osadę. Wyobrażałem sobie, że liczy ona znacznie więcej domów. Dolina, leżąca przed nami, tworzyła jakby wąskie koryto, otoczone zewsząd pnącymi się stromo skałami i przecięte w środku pokaźną rzeczką. Cały teren najeżony był urządzeniami potrzebnymi do wydobywania oleju skalnego, W górze, tuż nad rzeką, widać było świder w pełnym ruchu. Pośrodku, przed właściwymi zabudowaniami fabrycznymi stał dom, mimo swej prowizoryczności dość .okazały, a wokoło niego, gdzie tylko okiem sięgnąć, wszędzie leżały klepki, dna i gotowe beczki próżne lub napełnione cennym palnym materiałem, - Tak, to jest nasz jar, sir - odrzekł Harry. - Po tamtej stronie widzicie sklep, a zarazem restaurację, hotel, gdzie można dostać wszystko, czego kto zapragnie. Tu zaś prowadzi droga na dół. Jest trochę stroma, tak że trzeba zsiąść z konia, ale niebezpieczeństwa nie ma. Czy pójdziecie z nami? Zeskoczyłem szybko z siodła, a on także, mówiąc; - Weźcie konia za wodze. - Swallow sam zejdzie - odrzekłem. - Schodźcie pierwsi! Chłopiec wziął swego konia za cugle, a mój mustang zaczął iść za mną bez osobnego wezwania. Forster szedł z tyłu ze swoim koniem powoli i ostrożnie. Przy tej sposobności przypatrzyłem się gibkim i zręcznym krokom idącego przede mną chłopca, którego osoba zajmowała mnie z każdą minutą coraz bardziej. Na dnie doliny wsiedliśmy znowu na konie. Chciałem się pożegnać, sądząc, że Forster i Han-y pojadą wprost do domu, gdy tymczasem mnie wypadła droga w odwrotnym kierunku. - Dajcie pokój, człowieku - odezwał się Forster. - My także pojedziemy do sklepu, gdyż chciałbym z wami załatwić jeszcze pewną drobnostkę! Miło mi było zabawić z nimi dłużej ze względu na towarzystwo młodzieńca. Nie pytałem jednak Forstera, o jaką drobnostkę mu chodzi, zresztą niedługo czekałem na wyjaśnienie. Gdy bowiem zsiadłem z konia koło "Magazynu-hotelu", jak brzmiał napis umieszczony na drzwiach prostego domku, Forster zeskoczył także ze swego i ujął Swallowa za uzdę. - Kupię od was tego konia. Ile żądacie? - Ja go nie sprzedam! - Dam dwieście dolarów. Zaśmiałem się tylko. - Dwieście pięćdziesiąt! - Nie trudźcie się, sir! - Trzysta! - Koń nie jest na sprzedaż! - Trzysta, a ponad to - wszystko, co macie zamiar kupić w tym sklepie. - Czy wam się zdaje, że człowiek z prerii sprzeda konia, bez którego by zginął? - To odstąpię wam mego w dodatku! - Zatrzymajcie sobie swoją szkapę. Ja nie dam za nią ani włoska z mojej czapki! - Ale ja muszę mieć waszego konia! - odparł niecierpliwie. - On mi się podoba! - Bardzo wierzę, ale go nie dostaniecie. Jesteście za ubogi na to, by za niego zapłacić. - Za ubogi?! - Spojrzał na mnie takim wzrokiem, jakby mnie chciał przestraszyć. - Czy nie słyszeliście, że jestem Emery Forster? Kto mnie zna, wie bardzo dobrze, że mogę zapłacić za tysiąc takich mustangów! - Wasza kieszeń nic mnie nie obchodzi. Jeśli istotnie możecie dobrze zapłacić, to udajcie się po dobrego konia do handlarza, a mojego teraz puśćcie! - Jesteście bezczelny drab, wiecie? Taki obdartus jak wy, któremu palce z butów wyglądają, powinien się cieszyć, jeśli dostaje pieniądze na nowe buty, bo w ten sposób raz przynajmniej zdobędzie je uczciwą drogą! - Emery Forsterze, trzymaj no swój język na wodzy, bo możesz się łatwo przekonać, że człowiek, który jest opłacony aż nadto jednym nabojem prochu, bardzo prędko jest gotów sam uiścić tego rodzaju zapłatę! - Oho, mój chłopcze! To nie sawanny, gdzie pierwszy lepszy rabuś robi, co mu się podoba. W New Venango ja jestem jedynym panem i władcą i kto mnie po dobremu nie usłucha, tego nauczę rozumu innym sposobem. Podałem ostatnią cenę. Dostanę konia, czy nie? Każdy inny westman dawno już odpowiedziałby na to wszystko bronią, ale zachowanie Forstera bawiło mnie raczej, niż gniewało, poza tym postępowałem tak ze względu na jego towarzysza. Gdyby był sam, zachowałbym się inaczej. - Nie - odpowiedziałem spokojnie. - Puśćcie! Sięgnąłem po cugle, które Forster trzymał w ręku, ale pchnął mnie w pierś tak silnie, że się zatoczyłem, i wskoczył na siodło. - Tak, teraz ci pokażę, że Emery Forster potrafi kupić konia nawet wówczas, kiedy mu się go odmawia. Tu stoi mój koń, należy teraz do ciebie. Rachunek w sklepie zapłacę, a po dolary możesz przyjść, kiedy ci się spodoba! Chodź, Karry! Skończyliśmy! Chłopiec nie pojechał jednak od razu, lecz zatrzymał się jeszcze na chwilę i spojrzał mi z zaciekawieniem w oczy. Gdy dostrzegł, że nie mam zamiaru odbierać swej własności na sposób - westmański, przemknął mu po twarzy wyraz głębokiej pogardy. - Czy wiecie, co to jest kujot, sir? - zapytał. - Tak - odrzekłem spokojnie. - Cóż o nim sądzicie? - To tchórzliwe i niegodne uwagi zwierzę, które ucieka, nawet gdy usłyszy szczekanie psa. - Macie słuszność. Łatwo wam było dać tę odpowiedź, ponieważ... sami jesteście kujotem! Po tych słowach odwrócił się z gestem nieopisanego lekceważenia i podążył za "panem i władcą" New Venango. Milczałem, gdyż wiedziałem, co czynię. Swallow jeszcze nie przepadł, a zostawiając go na krótki czas u Forstera, mogłem znowu zobaczyć Harry'ego, który mnie bardzo zainteresował. Ostatnich jego słów nie uważałem za obelgę, ponieważ pochodziły właśnie od niego. W drzwiach sklepu ukazało się kilku ludzi, którzy przysłuchiwali się naszym mało budującym pertraktacjom. Jeden z nich przywiązał konia Forstera do słupa i przystąpił do mnie. W tym hultaju o ryżej głowie i zapitej twarzy poznałem Irlandczyka. - Nie żałujcie tego targu, master! - rzekł. - Złe na tym nie wyjdziecie. Czy zabawicie dłużej w New Venango? - Nie czuję do tego najmniejszej ochoty! Czy wy jesteście właścicielem tego sławnego przedsiębiorstwa? - Ja we własnej osobie, a przedsiębiorstwo rzeczywiście jest sławne. Pod tym względem macie słuszność. Sławne - dopóki znajdują się tacy, którym brandy gładko spływa do gardła, a wy przybyliście tu może nawet na swoje szczęście! - Jak to? - Zaraz wam to wyjaśnię. Moglibyście zostać u mnie nie tylko na dziś, jutro i pojutrze, lecz na zawsze. Potrzeba mi właśnie posługacza, który by się nie rzucał od razu, jak dostanie tęgiego kopniaka. W naszym interesie ambicja jest często rzeczą zbyteczną i szkodliwą. Widziałem właśnie, że wy potraficie znieść bez słowa nawet porządnego szturchańca. Zgódźcie się, a dobrze na tym wyjdziecie. Właściwie brała mnie wielka ochota dać temu człowiekowi w twarz, ale jego oferta bawiła mnie raczej, aniżeli złościła. Nie odpowiedziawszy więc nic na to, wszedłem do jego sklepu, aby zakupić rzeczy, których potrzebowałem. Kiedy zapytałem o cenę wybranych przedmiotów, spojrzał na mnie zdumiony i rzekł: - Czy nie słyszeliście, że Emery Forster chce za wszystko zapłacić? On dotrzyma słowa, możecie więc wziąć te wszystkie rzeczy, choćbyście nie mieli ani jednego centa. - Dziękuję! Jeśli sobie coś kupuję, to płacę swoimi pieniędzmi. Nie potrzebuję pieniędzy koniokrada. Kupiec chciał się sprzeciwić, ale gdy zobaczył pełną garść złotych monet, które wyjąłem zza pasa, na jego twarzy ukazał się wyraz nadzwyczajnego respektu. Teraz rozpoczął się handel z ową przebiegłością i uporem, z jakim zawsze w tamtych stronach kupcy wyzyskują obcego. Nareszcie zgodziliśmy się. Za wcale niemałe pieniądze kupiłem nowe ubranie traperskie i zaopatrzyłem się w żywność i amunicję na dłuższy czas. Tymczasem zapadł wieczór, a dolinę wypełniła głęboka ciemność. Nie miałem ochoty zostać w niskim i dusznym pokoju hotelowym, toteż zarzuciłem na plecy worek napełniony obrokiem i wyszedłem na dwór. Chciałem się udać do Forstera, aby go pouczyć o jego prawach jako władcy doliny. Droga wiodła wzdłuż rzeki. Uderzyło mnie teraz to, czego przedtem nie zauważyłem, zajęty obserwowaniem młodego towarzysza Forstera. Oto woń nafty, napełniająca całą dolinę, wzmagała się w pobliżu wody. Rzeka niosła widocznie na swych falach niemałą ilość tej palnej cieczy. Domy, do których się zbliżałem, rozciągały się przede mną czarnym szeregiem. Kiedy jednak skręciłem nieco w stronę posiadłości Forstera, z werandy jego domu padł jasny blask światła, wskutek czego spostrzegłem, że siedzi na niej małe towarzystwo. Będąc już koło płotu, który otaczał placyk przed domem, usłyszałem lekkie parskanie. Od razu wyjaśniło mi to sytuację. Wiedziałem, że nikt obcy nie zdoła Swallowa wprowadzić do stajni. Musiano go więc pozostawić na wolnym powietrzu i przywiązano tuż pod werandą, ponieważ tam najlepiej można go było pilnować. Przekradłem się po cichu przez ciemne miejsca placu aż do niskiego muru, w który wpuszczone były dźwigary lekkiego dachu. W ten sposób dostałem się do konia i ku swemu zadowoleniu ujrzałem także Harrye'go leżącego w hamaku. Miał on najwidoczniej zamiar wytłumaczyć coś siedzącemu obok niego Forsterowi. Nie odwracając od nich wzroku przywiązałem worek do siodła Swallowa. Dzielny koń nie dał także zdjąć z siebie uzdy. Gdybym tylko gwizdnął, wówczas kiedy Forster na nim odjeżdżał, byłby go pewno zrzucił i powrócił do mnie. - To niepotrzebne i zbrodnicze przedsięwzięcie, drogi wuju, nie obliczyłeś sobie chyba tego dokładnie - powiedział chłopiec. - Czy chcesz mnie może uczyć kalkulacji? Ceny nafty dlatego są takie niskie, że źródła dostarczają jej zbyt wiele. Jeśli zatem jeden i drugi z nas pozwoli jej przez miesiąc spływać swobodnie, to nafta podrożeje", a my zrobimy interes, powiadam ci, świetny interes. Tak postanowiono i każdy dotrzyma przyrzeczenia. Puszczę teraz z dolnego szybu wszystko do naszego Venango River. Zanim ceny podskoczą, trafimy dalej w górze na ropę, a ponieważ mam dużo beczek, prześlę potem w przeciągu kilku dni taką ilość nafty na Wschód, że przyniesie mi to setki tysięcy. - To nie jest uczciwe przedsięwzięcie. Zapomnieliście także, jak widzę, o źródłach w Starym Kraju i gdzie indziej, Wasze postępowanie natychmiast podnieci tamtejszą konkurencję do jak największych wysiłków, wy sami zaś dacie w rękę broń śpiącemu jeszcze przeciwnikowi. Zresztą zapasy, nagromadzone tu, w Stanach, są tak wielkie, że wystarczą na długi czas. - Nie wiesz, jak wielkie jest zapotrzebowanie, i dlatego nie możesz wydawać o tym sądu, a w ogóle jesteś na to za młody. - To należałoby wpierw udowodnić! - Dowód bardzo łatwy. Czy nie przyznałeś przed chwilą, że pomyliłeś się co do owego westmana, czy czym tam był ten człowiek? Nigdy bym nie przypuszczał, że może ci się podobać takie towarzystwo. Harry zarumienił się i odpowiedział natychmiast: - Wyrosłem w takim towarzystwie, wiesz o tym. Żyłem dotychczas w ostępach leśnych i musiałbym chyba ani trochę nie kochać ojca, gdybym gardził tym "towarzystwem" tylko z powodu jego zewnętrznego wyglądu. Bywają tam ludzie, którym niejeden z naszych dżentelmenów i królów przemysłu nie dorówna pod względem wartości wewnętrznej. Zresztą nie ma dziś mowy o pomyłce, gdyż powiedziałem, że mi się tylko zdawało, a zwykłem czynić różnicę między przypuszczeniem a twierdzeniem. Forster chciał mu odpowiedzieć, ale nie zdołał, gdyż w tej chwili rozległ się straszliwy huk, jak gdyby ziemia pod nami zadrżała i pękła na dwoje. Gdy spojrzałem w bok, ujrzałem z przerażeniem w górnej części doliny, gdzie pracował świder, jasny strumień ognia, który buchał prostopadle w górę prawie na pięćdziesiąt stóp, rozpływał się tam, a potem spadał na ziemię i zalewał ją z niepohamowaną szybkością. Wnet zaczął się wciskać w narządy oddechowe ostry odór; zdawało się, że powietrze napełnione jest lekkim, eterycznym ogniem. Znałem to straszne zjawisko, ponieważ widziałem je w całej okropności w dolinie Kanawha. Jednym skokiem znalazłem się wśród skamieniałego ze strachu towarzystwa. - Pogaście światła, prędzej gaście światła! Świder trafił na ropę, a wy nie zabroniliście palić ognia w pobliżu. Teraz gazy się rozchodzą i zapalają wszystko po drodze. Pogasić światła, bo w dwie minuty pożar obejmie całą dolinę! - zawołałem. Biegałem od jednego płonącego kandelabra do drugiego. ale w górnych pokojach świeciły się również lampy, a od strony sklepu błyszczało także światło. W dodatku fale tryskającej wysoko ropy rozlały się z niewiarogodną szybkością po całej górnej dolinie i dopłynęły do rzeki, wobec czego należało już właściwie myśleć tylko o tym, żeby ocalić życie. - Ratujcie się, ludzie, biegnijcie, na miłość Boga! Starajcie się wydostać z doliny! - wołałem dalej. Nie troszcząc się o nikogo więcej, porwałem Harry'ego w ramiona i w następnej chwili siedziałem już z min na siodle. Nie rozumiejąc mojego postępowania i nie doceniając niebezpieczeństwa, Harry wyrywał się jak mógł z mych objęć, ale ponieważ w takich chwilach siła człowieka zwiększa się do najwyższych granic, przeto jego wysiłki ustały prawie zupełnie pod naciskiem moich rąk. Swallow, którego instynkt działał sprawniej niż cugle i ostrogi, poniósł nas szalonym pędem w dół rzeki. Do ścieżki górskiej, którą z sawann ów zeszliśmy do New Venango, nie mogliśmy się dostać, gdyż przepłynął już koło niej strumień żaru. Można się było ocalić tylko uciekając w dół rzeki, ale za dnia nie zauważyłem tu żadnej drogi, przeciwnie - ściany skalne schodziły się tak ciasno, że rzeka pieniąc się zdobywała sobie wyjście przemocą. - Powiedzcie - rzekłem do Harry'ego w trwożnej obawie - czy tędy prowadzi jakaś droga z doliny? - Nie, nie! - stękał usiłując kurczowo wydostać się z moich objęć. - Puśćcie mnie, mówię wam, puśćcie! Nie potrzebuję was, poradzę sobie sam. Nie zważałem oczywiście na to żądanie i badałem dalej wąski pas horyzontu, jaki się wyłaniał spod wznoszących się stromo ścian skalnych. Wtem poczułem ucisk w okolicy pasa, a równocześnie chłopiec zawołał; Co chcecie ze mną zrobić? Puśćcie mnie, bo w przeciwnym razie wbiję wam w brzuch wasz własny nóż. Ujrzałem w jego ręku błysk ostrza; był to mój nóż, który mi wyrwał zza pasa. Nie mając czasu na długie wyjaśnienia, ścisnąłem oba jego przeguby w mojej prawej ręce, obejmując go lewą coraz mocniej. Niebezpieczeństwo zwiększało się z każdą chwilą. Rozżarzony strumień dosięgał już składów. Beczki zaczęły pękać z donośnym hukiem, wylewając równocześnie swą palącą się zawartość do morza płomieni, które rosło ciągle i posuwało się naprzód z coraz większą chyżością. Powietrze było tak gorące, że można się było udusić. Miałem uczucie, jak gdybym się już gotował w garnku wrzącej wody. Gorąco i suchość powietrza wzmagały się z ogromną siłą - wydawało mi się, iż płonę wewnątrz. Niewiele brakowało mi do utraty przytomności, ale chodziło nie tylko o moje życie, lecz także o życie chłopca. - Naprzód, Swallow! Naprzód! Straszny żar spalił mi słowa na ustach, dalej mówić nie mogłem. Szczęściem zachęcanie konia do pośpiechu było zbyteczne, gdyż dzielne zwierzę pędziło z nieprawdopodobną wprost szybkością. Pomimo że przebyłem w ten sposób dość znaczną przestrzeń, przekonałem się, że z tej strony rzeki nie było wyjścia. Płomienie oświetlały skaliste ściany dość jasno, by dojrzeć, że wspiąć się na stoki doliny było niepodobieństwem. Powiedziałem więc sobie w duchu: "Jazda na drugą stronę rzeki!" i rzuciłem się do wody, ścisnąwszy mustanga kolanami, by go zmusić do skoku. Fale rzeki podniosły się wysoko i zamknęły nad nami. Poczułem w żyłach nową siłę, nowe życie, ale grzbiet konia wymknął się spode mnie. To jednak było mi w tej chwili obojętne - pragnąłem tylko dostać się jak najprędzej na drugi brzeg. Dotąd Swallow był szybszy od żywiołu płomieni. Teraz jednak ogień zaczął spływać rzeką, podsycany ustawicznie ropą płynącą ze źródła. Zdawało się, że mnie dosięgnie za minutę, za sekundę, a może nawet w tej chwili. Nieprzytomny chłopiec trzymał się mnie stężałymi śmiertelnie ramionami. Płynąłem jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu, a raczej nie płynąłem, lecz ciskałem sobą w szalonych skokach przez nurty prześwietlone aż do dna drgającymi światłami. Ogarnął mnie straszny, potworny lęk... Wtem usłyszałem tuż przy sobie parsknięcie konia. "Swallowie, mój wierny, dzielny Swallowie, czy to ty?" Już brzeg... tam wsiądę znowu na siodło... Niestety nie mogłem się na nie wydostać... Boże, Boże! Wszak nie każesz mi tu zostać... Skoczyłem jeszcze raz... i udało się... "Swallowie, precz, precz, dokąd chcesz, tylko dalej od tego piekielnego żaru!" Wiedziałem, że pędzę dalej, ale nie troszczyłem się już o to - dokąd. Oczy moje, zapadłe głęboko, musiały świecić jak roztopiony kruszec - wpadający przez nie blask przepalał mi mózg. Język wysunął się spomiędzy wyschniętych warg, wydawało mi się, że całe moje ciało to jarzące się próchno, którego wiotki popiół może się rozpaść w każdej chwili. Koń stękał i jęczał pode raną prawie ludzkim głosem. Biegł, skakał, wspinał się, przelatywał ponad skały, rozpadliny, krawędzie i szczyty w tygrysich i wężowych ruchach. Prawą ręką objąłem jego szyję, a lewą trzymałem wciąż chłopca. Po jeszcze jednym strasznym, ogromnym skoku minęliśmy skalną ścianę. Przebyliśmy dalszych kilkaset kroków w głąb prerii, Swallow stanął, a ja zsunąłem się na ziemię. Podniecenie i nadmierny wysiłek były jednak tak wielkie, że przezwyciężyły opanowujące mnie omdlenie. Podniosłem się znów powoli, objąłem rękoma szyję wiernego zwierzęcia, któremu drżały wszystkie członki ciała, i całowałem je wśród szlochania z żarliwością, z jaką rzadko chyba całowano kiedykolwiek ukochaną dziewczynę. - Drogi Swallowie, dzięki ci, ocaliłeś nas obu. Tej godziny nigdy ci nie zapomnę! Niebo płonęło jak krew, a dym rozpętanego żywiołu unosił się w gęstych, czarnych, poprzerywanych purpurowymi promieniami kłębach nad miejscem zniszczenia. Nie było jednak czasu na te rozmyślania, gdyż przede mną leżał Harry, blady, zimny i sztywny, ciągle jeszcze trzymając kurczowo nóż w ręku. Wydało mi się, że już nie żyje, że utonął w nurtach rzeki, gdy chciałem go wydrzeć płomieniom. Przemokłe ubranie przylegało ściśle do jego nieruchomego ciała. Na pobladłej twarzy igrały ponure odblaski ognistych płomieni, wyskakujących ponad krawędź doliny. Wziąłem go na ręce, odgarnąłem włosy z czoła, natarłem skronie, przyłożyłem usta do jego warg, aby w nieruchomą pierś tchnąć mój własny oddech, słowem, czyniłem wszystko, do czego byłem zdolny w mej bezsilności, aby go przywołać do życia. Nareszcie drgnął, z początku nieznacznie, a potem coraz widoczniej. Serce zaczęło bić, a pierś słabo się poruszać. Chłopiec zbudził się, otworzył szeroko oczy i spojrzał mi w twarz z nieopisanym wyrazem. Wkrótce jego martwy dotychczas wzrok ożywił się i Harry zerwał się z głośnym okrzykiem. - Gdzie jestem? Kto wy? Co się stało?! - zawołał. - Ocaliłem was z pożaru, który szaleje tam na dole. Dźwięk mego głosu i widok wciąż jeszcze buchających wysoko płomieni ocuciły go do reszty. - Pożar? Na dole? To prawda! Na Boga, tam się paliło! A Forsterowie... Jak gdyby pod wpływem myśli o strasznym niebezpieczeństwie, w jakim zostawił krewnych, podniósł się groźnie i krzyknął: - Panie, jesteście tchórzem, nędznym tchórzem, kujotem, jak to już ode mnie słyszeliście. Mogliście ocalić ich wszystkich, wszystkich, wy tymczasem umknęliście jak szakal przed szczekaniem nędznego psa. Gardzę wami i wracam do nich! Chciał odejść, ale przytrzymałem go za rękę. - Zaczekajcie! Nic się już nie da zrobić. Pędzicie tylko po swoją własną zgubę! - Puśćcie mnie! Nie chcę mieć nic więcej do czynienia z tchórzami! Wyrwawszy rękę popędził. Równocześnie poczułem w palcach jakiś mały przedmiot. Był to pierścień, który podczas silnego szarpnięcia zsunął się Harry'emu z palca. Ruszyłem za chłopcem, lecz on już zniknął wśród stromo spadających skał. Trudno się było gniewać na niego. Był jeszcze młody, a katastrofa odebrała mu spokój niezbędny przy ocenie sytuacji. Schowałem więc pierścień i usiadłem, by wypocząć po nadludzkim wysiłku. Postanowiłem tu zostać przez noc i zaczekać na świt, gdyż przedtem nie podobna było dostać się do jaru. Wszystkie moje nerwy dygotały, a dolina, w której wciąż jeszcze płonął żar naftowy, wydawała mi się piekłem. Stare ubranie, które miałem na sobie, rozpadało się na mnie jak próchno. Włożyłem więc nowe, które podczas przeprawy przez rzekę zmokło, ale zostało nienaruszone. Swallow leżał blisko mnie nie tykając nawet trawy, której było pod dostatkiem. Dzielne zwierzę ucierpiało tak samo jak ja albo nawet jeszcze więcej. Ale co się stało z mieszkańcami doliny? Pytanie to nie dawało mi zasnąć, pomimo że bardzo potrzebowałem odpoczynku. Czuwałem przez całą noc i wychodziłem często na krawędź jaru, by spojrzeć na dół. Ogień nie miał już tych rozmiarów, co przedtem, ale mimo to tworzył widok, którego nigdy nie zapomnę. Nafta biła z szybu na wysokość trzydziestu łokci. Słup ten płonął, rozpryskiwał się w górze na poszczególne snopy i tysiące iskier, spadał na ziemię i pędził potem jako wstęga ognia wysokości paru metrów ku rzece, zajmując natychmiast całą jej szerokość. Tak trwało do rana i - jeśliby się nie udało ognia zagasić - musiało się tak palić dalej dopóty, dopóki nafta tryskała z szybu. Światło dzienne złagodziło tylko intensywność barwy płomieni. Kiedy teraz znowu spojrzałem na dół, zobaczyłem, że z wyjątkiem małego domku położonego na najwyższym miejscu doliny, dokąd ogień nie mógł się dostać - zniknęło wszystko. Dom mieszkalny, zabudowania fabryczne i wszystkie inne, jakie się tu znajdowały, stały się pastwą płomieni. Cały jar aż do najwyższej krawędzi był czarny i wyglądał jak straszna, olbrzymia, pokryta sadzą patelnia, której zawartość zwęglił nieuważny kucharz. Przed ocalonym domkiem stało kilkoro ludzi, a pośród nich Harry. Śmiały chłopiec odważył się widocznie zejść tam w nocy. Teraz w ciągu dnia potrafiłoby to każde dziecko. Ścieżką więc, którą poprzedniego dnia dostałem się do doliny, poszedłem ku domkowi. Zauważyłem, że Harry pokazuje mnie swoim towarzyszom, Jakiś człowiek zniknął w domku i wyszedł po chwili ze strzelbą w ręku, po czym ruszył naprzeciw mnie aż do przeciwległego brzegu. - Halo! - zawołał groźnie. - Co tu jeszcze robicie? Zabierajcie się, jeśli nie chcecie dostać kulą między żebra! - Zostałem tu, aby wam pomóc, o ile możności - odpowiedziałem. - Wiem! - zaśmiał się szyderczo. - Taką pomoc dobrze znamy! - Muszę także pomówić z Harry'm. - To będzie trudno! - Chcę mu coś dać. - Nie zawracajcie głowy! Ciekaw jestem, co by mógł mu dać taki hultaj! Najpierw zachowuje się tchórzliwie i bez godności, że aż litość bierze, a potem podpala z zemsty naftę! Przez chwilę nie zdołałem przemówić ani słowa. Ja - podpalaczem? Ów człowiek uważał zapewne moje milczenie za dowód winy, gdyż mówił dalej: - Widzicie, jaki lęk was zdjął! Tak, wiemy dobrze, o co tu chodzi. Jeśli nie odejdziecie natychmiast, dostaniecie kulą! Złożył się do mnie ze strzelby, na co zawołałem z gniewem: - Co wam do głowy strzeliło, człowieku? O podpaleniu nie może być mowy. Gazy naftowe zapaliły się od waszych lamp i świec. To straszne nieszczęście jest następstwem waszego własnego niedbalstwa. - Wiem już, wiem! Precz stąd! A może mam wystrzelić? - Czyż ratowałbym chłopca z narażeniem własnego życia, gdybym był sprawcą pożaru? - To wymówka! Gdybyście rzeczywiście chcieli nam pomóc i nie umknęli, wszyscy byliby ocaleli, a tak wszyscy się spalili, strasznie się spalili. Posyłam wam za to nagrodę! Przy tych słowach strzelił do mnie. Oburzenie, które mnie opanowało, zatrzymało mnie w miejscu, w którym stałem. Nie ruszyłem się, aby ujść kuli, i wyszło mi to na dobre, gdyż człowiek ów źle wymierzył i nie trafił. Palce mi drgnęły, by mu odpowiedzieć niechybną kulą. nie uczyniłem tego jednak. Odwróciłem się i skierowałem zwolna w górę, nie obejrzawszy się ani razu. Przybywszy na górę, dosiadłem konia i odjechałem. Jeśli człowieka, który jest wybawcą, zamiast wdzięczności spotyka ciężkie oskarżenie o zbrodnię, wówczas najlepiej tylko kurz strzepnąć z obuwia. W kilka dni potem znalazłem się na prerii Grawel, gdzie czekałem na Winnetou cały tydzień. Nie cierpiałem przez ten czas niedostatku, gdyż w tych stronach było mnóstwo zwierzyny. Okolica nie wydawała mi się też ani osamotniona, ani nudna, gdyż włóczyło się tu kilka hord Siuksów, wskutek czego wciąż musiałem się mieć na baczności. Gdy potem przybył Winnetou i dowiedział się ode mnie o obecności czerwonoskórych, zgodził się od razu ze mną, że należy jechać dalej. Ucieszyłem się ogromnie tym, że poznam Old Firehanda, gdyż spodziewałem się, że wiele się jeszcze od niego nauczę. Droga do jego siedziby nie była bezpieczna; zauważyliśmy to zaraz nazajutrz, natrafiwszy na trop Indianina, który niewątpliwie był na zwiadach. Zbadałem dokładnie to miejsce. Koń Indianina był przywiązany do wbitego w ziemię palika i poobgryzał kępki na pół zeschłej trawy preriowej. Jeździec leżał tu i bawił się kołczanem. Przy tym złamał mu się jeden grot, on zaś wbrew zwykłej indiańskiej ostrożności nie pozbierał ułamków. Podniosłem je, żeby się im przypatrzyć. Nie była to strzała myśliwska, lecz wojenna. - Znajduje się na ścieżce wojennej - rzekłem - ale jest jeszcze młody i niedoświadczony, ukryłby bowiem zdradzieckie kawałki. Zresztą ślady jego nóg to nie są ślady dorosłego mężczyzny. Rzut oka na dalsze odciski przekonał nas, że młody Indianin wstał ze swego miejsca dopiero niedawno, gdyż krawędzie ich były dość ostre, a popchnięte lub przegięte źdźbła trawy nie podniosły się jeszcze. Poszliśmy dalej tym śladem, dopóki cienie nie zaczęły się zanadto wydłużać i nie zaczęło się ściemniać. Zanim jednak zsiadłem z konia, wziąłem lunetę do ręki, aby jeszcze raz spojrzeć na okolicę. Staliśmy właśnie na jednej z licznych falistych wyżyn, które w owej części prerii układają się obok siebie jak fale stężałego morza, dzięki czemu widok mieliśmy otwarty. Zaledwie przyłożyłem szkło do oka, uderzyła mnie prosta, długa linia, ciągnąca się od wschodu wzdłuż północnego widnokręgu aż do najdalej położonego punktu na zachodzie. Pełen radości podałem lunetę Winnetou i pokazałem mu, w którym kierunku ma patrzeć. On potrzymawszy lunetę przez chwilę, odjął ją nagle od oczu i spojrzał na mnie z wyrazem zapytania w twarzy. - Czy mój brat wie, jaka to ścieżka? - rzekłem. - To nie droga bawołów ani też nie wydeptała jej stopa czerwonego męża. - Wiem. Żaden bawół nie przebiegnie takiej przestrzeni jak ta ścieżka i nikt z Indian nie potrafi jej wydeptać. To droga konia ognistego, którego dziś jeszcze pewno zobaczymy. Podniósł znowu lunetę do oka i przypatrywał się zbliżonemu przez soczewki pasowi szyn. Wtem opuścił ją nagle, zeskoczył z konia i zbiegi razem z nim szybko w dolinkę. To postępowanie miało oczywiście jakiś słuszny powód, wobec tego zrobiłem natychmiast to samo. - Tam nad ścieżką ognistego konia leżą czerwoni mężowie! - zawołał. - Znajdują się za wzniesieniem, ale zobaczyłem jednego ich konia. Dobrze Winnetou uczynił, że zszedł z naszego wzniesionego stanowiska, na którym łatwo nas było dostrzec. Oddalenie było wprawdzie znaczne nawet dla bystrego wzroku Indian, ale podczas mojej włóczęgi widziałem u nich często lunety. Cywilizacja rozszerza się ciągle, a chociaż wypiera czerwonoskórych, mimo to daje im w ręce środki oporu przeciwko swej potędze. - Cóż mój brat myśli o zamiarze tych ludzi? - spytałem, - Chcą zburzyć ścieżkę ognistego konia - odrzekł. - Takie jest i moje zdanie. Podejdę ich. Wziąwszy lunetę, prosiłem Winnetou, żeby tu na mnie zaczekał, i poczołgałem się ostrożnie. Jakkolwiek Indianie na pewno nie mieli pojęcia o naszej obecności w pobliżu, starałem się, o ile się to dało, posuwać pod osłoną wyniosłości i w ten sposób dostałem się do nich tak blisko, że mogłem, leżąc na ziemi, przypatrzeć się im i policzyć, ilu ich jest. Było ich trzydziestu, pomalowanych wojennymi barwami i uzbrojonych w strzały i strzelby. Ponieważ liczba koni była znacznie większa, utwierdziło mnie to w przekonaniu, że chcieli wziąć łupy. Wtem usłyszałem tuż za sobą cichy oddech. Dobywszy noża odwróciłem się prędko. Był to Winnetou, który nie mógł wytrzymać przy koniach. - Uff! - szepnął. - Mój brat ośmiela się iść tak daleko. To Indianie Ponka, najzuchwalsi z Siuksów, a tam leży ich biały wódz, Paranoh. Spojrzałem na niego zdumiony. - Biały wódz? - Czy mój przyjaciel nie słyszał nic jeszcze o okrutnym wodzu Atabasków, Paranohu? Nikt nie wie, skąd tu przyszedł, ale był to dzielny wojownik i na radzie szczepu przyjęto go pomiędzy czerwonych mężów. Kiedy wszystkie siwe głowy odeszły do Manitou, otrzymał fajkę pokoju wodza i nazbierał dużo skalpów. Później jednak, oślepiony przez złego ducha, zaczął obchodzić się z wojownikami jak z murzyńskimi niewolnikami i musiał uciekać. Teraz znajduje się z kolei w radzie Ponków i ma zamiar powieść ich do wielkich czynów. - Czy mój brat zna jego twarz? - Winnetou zmierzył się z nim na tomahawki, ale biały jest podstępny i nie walczy rzetelnie. - To zdrajca, ja to widzę. Chce zatrzymać konia ognistego, a moich braci zabić i ograbić. - Białych ludzi? - spytał zdziwiony, - Wszak on sam od nich pochodzi. Co mój przyjaciel uczyni? - Zaczekajmy, żeby zobaczyć, czy Paranoh zniszczy ścieżkę ognistego konia, a potem pojedziemy naprzeciwko naszych białych braci i ostrzeżemy ich. Winnetou skinął głową. Wówczas zdarzało się nierzadko, że biali lub czerwonoskórzy rabusie wykolejali pociągi, by je potem ograbić. Zmrok zapadał i coraz trudniej było nie tracić z oczu postaci nieprzyjaciół. Musiałem jednak dobrze pilnować, co uczynią Indianie. Poprosiłem Winnetou, żeby wrócił do koni i tam na mnie zaczekał. Zastosował się do tego, powiedziawszy przedtem: - Jeśli mój brat znajdzie się w niebezpieczeństwie, niech wyda głos psa preriowego. Przyjdę mu zaraz na pomoc. Odszedł, ja natomiast poczołgałem się ku nasypowi kolejowemu, zwracając bacznie uwagę na każdy szmer. Dość długo trwało, zanim dostałem się do nasypu. Przelazłem przezeń i ze zdwojoną ostrożnością zwróciłem się ku miejscu, gdzie przedtem widziałem Ponków. Dotarłem do nich i zobaczyłem ich właśnie przy robocie. W pobliżu leżało, co na prerii jest rzadkością, mnóstwo wielkich kamieni. Dlatego też prawdopodobnie Ponkowie wybrali to miejsce do wykonania swego zamiaru. Usłyszałem, że rzucają na szyny duże i ciężkie kamienie, co mogłem wywnioskować z sapania tych, którzy je znosili. Wobec takiej sytuacji szkoda było każdej chwili. Poczołgałem się szybko z powrotem, potem zaś, podniósłszy się, pobiegłem czym prędzej tą samą drogą, którą przybyłem. Nie wiedziałem, w którym miejscu się znajdujemy, ani nie znałem godziny nadejścia pociągu, odgadłem jednak kierunek, z którego należało się go spodziewać. Mógł nadjechać lada chwila, a po to, by go ostrzec, trzeba było pójść dość daleko. Byłem tak podniecony, że zapomniałem o haśle, i Winnetou, na którego wpadłem, nie poznał mnie i omal nie pchnął nożem. Po kilku słowach porozumienia byliśmy już na koniach i pędziliśmy ostrym kłusem ku wschodowi. Przydałoby się nam trochę światła księżycowego, ale i jasne miganie gwiazd wystarczyło w pewnej mierze do rozpoznania drogi. Upłynął jeden kwadrans, a potem drugi. Jeśliby się tylko udało dokazać tego, żeby nas ze zbliżającego się pociągu zauważono, niebezpieczeństwo byłoby zażegnane. Pragnęliśmy jednak uczynić to w tajemnicy przed Indianami, a na płaskim terenie przenikliwe światło lokomotyw amerykańskich widoczne jest na mile. Puściliśmy więc konie wolno i jechaliśmy obok siebie bez słowa jeszcze dość znaczną przestrzeń. Wreszcie wydało mi się, że już czas się zatrzymać. Zeskoczyłem więc z konia, Winnetou zrobił to samo. Po spętaniu koni nazbierałem pęk zeschłej trawy i skręciłem najsuchsze jej części w kształt pochodni, którą po posypaniu prochem łatwo było zapalić. Ułożywszy się na kocach, nadsłuchiwaliśmy wpatrzeni w ciemną noc, nie odwracając oczu ani na chwilę od kierunku, z którego miał nadejść pociąg. Wtem, w dalekiej, dalekiej odległości, błysnęło światło. Z początku małe, potem zwiększało się coraz bardziej. Niebawem doleciał nas słaby łoskot zbliżających się wagonów, który stopniowo stał się podobny do huku dalekich grzmotów, Nadeszła chwila stanowcza. Pociąg nadjechał rzucając przed siebie oślepiający klin światła. Wydobyłem rewolwer i wypaliłem w lont. Proch buchnął słupem ognia i zapalił zeschłą trawę. Machając pochodnią, drugą ręką dałem znak do zatrzymania pociągu. Maszynista widocznie natychmiast spostrzegł te znaki, gdyż już po kilku wahnięciach pochodni rozległy się krótkie, przeraźliwe gwizdy i w tej samej chwili przykręcono hamulce. Szereg wozów zwalniając minął nas z łoskotem. Dałem znak Winnetou, żeby ruszył za mną, i puściłem się za pociągiem, który zmniejszał w oczach swą szybkość, aż wreszcie stanął. Nie zważając na razie na wychylających się ze swych budek konduktorów, przebiegłem obok wagonów aż do lokomotywy, zarzuciłem koc na reflektor i zawołałem równocześnie możliwie najdonioślejszym głosem: - Pogasić światła! Latarnie zgasły natychmiast, albowiem funkcjonariusze kolei Pacific - to ludzie odznaczający się przytomnością umysłu i szybką decyzją. - Do pioruna! - zawołano z lokomotywy, - Dlaczego zakrywacie nam światło, człowieku? Chyba nic się nie stało na przedzie. - Musimy się znaleźć w ciemności, sir - odrzekłem - przed wami są Indianie i chcą wykoleić pociąg. - Do wszystkich diabłów! Jeśli tak, to jesteście najzacniejszym chłopem, jaki kiedykolwiek zawadził o ten przeklęty kraj - rzekł maszynista, zeskoczył na ziemię i uścisnął mi rękę tak mocno, że omal nie krzyknąłem. W kilka chwil otoczyli nas podróżni jadący pociągiem. - Co to jest?! Co się stało?! Dlaczego stoimy?! - wołano dokoła. W krótkich słowach opowiedziałem, co zaszło. Wzburzyło to wszystkich. - Dobrze, bardzo dobrze! - zawołał inżynier kolejowy. - Spowoduje to wprawdzie przerwę w ruchu, ale to nic wobec okazji dania nauczki tym czerwonoskórym łajdakom. Jest nas wprawdzie niewielu, lecz wszyscy są dobrze uzbrojeni. Czy wiecie, ilu jest Indian? - Trzydziestu Ponków. Tylu naliczyłem. - Well. W takim razie łatwo sobie z nimi poradzimy, Ale co to za człowiek tam stoi? Na Boga, to czerwonoskóry! Sięgnął ręką za pas i chciał się rzucić na Winnetou, który stał wyprostowany niedaleko mnie, w półcieniu. - Uspokójcie się, sir. To mój przyjaciel, który się ucieszy z poznania śmiałych jeźdźców ognistego konia, - To co innego. Zawołajcie go tutaj. Jak się nazywa? - To Winnetou, wódz Apaczów. - Winnetou? - zawołał ktoś w głębi i jakiś mężczyzna przecisnął się przez stojących półkolem. - Winnetou, wielki wódz Apaczów, jest tutaj? Był to mężczyzna o iście olbrzymich kształtach, jeśli mogłem dojrzeć w ciemności. Wydało mi się przy tym, że nie ma na sobie munduru funkcjonariusza kolei, lecz ubranie preriowego myśliwca. Stanął przed wodzem i zapytał głosem, w którym wyraźnie przebijała radość: - Czy Winnetou przypomina sobie jeszcze postać i głos przyjaciela? - Utf - odpowiedział zapytany z taką samą radością. - Jakże mógłby Winnetou zapomnieć Old Firehanda, największego ze wszystkich myśliwych. Nie zapomniał, chociaż nie widział go od tylu miesięcy. - Wierzę, wierzę, kochany bracie. To samo było ze mną, ale... - Old Firehand? - zawołano dokoła i wszyscy z czcią odstąpili o krok od najsławniejszego westmana. Z osobą jego łączyło się tyle opowiadań o wręcz nieprawdopodobnie odważnych czynach, że zabobon preriowych myśliwców otoczył go nimbem rosnącym z każdą nową jego przygodą. - Old Firehand?! - zawołał także inżynier. - Czemu wsiadając nie podaliście swego nazwiska? Bylibyście dostali wygodniejsze miejsce niż pierwszy lepszy podróżny, którego z grzeczności zabiera się kawałek na Zachód. - Dziękuję, sir. Moje miejsce zupełnie mi wystarczało. Ale nie przygadujmy cennego czasu, lecz naradźmy się, co czynić, aby odeprzeć Indian. Natychmiast wszyscy go otoczyli, jak gdyby rozumiało się samo przez się, że jego plan będzie najlepszy, ja zaś musiałem powtórzyć dokładnie moje sprawozdanie. - A więc jesteście przyjacielem Winnetou? - zapytał, gdy skończyłem. - Ja nie tak łatwo zawieram przyjaźnie, ale ten, kogo on szanuje, może na mnie liczyć. Macie moją rękę. - Tak, to mój brat i przyjaciel - oświadczył Winnetou. - Piliśmy z sobą krew przymierza. - Piliście krew? - zapytał Old Firehand przystępując do mnie prędko, aby mi się przypatrzyć. - Więc ten człowiek jest chyba... - Old Shatterhand, pod którego pięścią każdy musi upaść - uzupełnił Winnetou. - Old Shatterhand, Old Shatterhand! - wołali stojący dokoła, cisnąc się do mnie. - Wy jesteście Old Shatterhand? - zapytał inżynier uradowanym głosem. - Old Firehand, Old Shatterhand i Winnetou, jakież to szczęśliwe spotkanie. Trzej najsławniejsi mężowie Zachodu, trzej niezwyciężeni. Teraz nam już niczego nie brakuje, a czerwonoskórzy rabusie przepadli. Panowie, rozkazujcie, a będziemy wam posłuszni. - Jest trzydziestu czerwonoskórych łajdaków - rzekł Old Firehand - z którymi nie będziemy sobie robić wielkich zachodów. Wystrzelamy ich co do nogi. - To ludzie, sir - wtrąciłem. - Ludzie, którzy zachowują się jak bestie - odparł. - Słyszałem o was i wiem, że nawet w największym niebezpieczeństwie pobłażacie nieprzyjaciołom. Ja jednak jestem całkiem innego zdania. Gdybyście przeżyli to, co ja, nikt nie mówiłby o Old Shatterhandzie jako o człowieku pobłażliwym, A ponieważ tą hałastrą dowodzi Paranoh, odszczepieniec i stokrotny morderca, mój tomahawk musi pożreć ich wszystkich. Mam z nim rachunek do wyrównania, i to rachunek pisany krwią. - Howgh! - potwierdził łagodny zwykle Winnetou. Miał widocznie słuszne powody do uznania, wbrew swemu zwyczajowi, tak surowego wyroku i przeciwstawienia się mojemu zdaniu. - Bardzo słusznie mówicie - zauważył także inżynier. - Oszczędzanie byłoby tutaj grzechem. Jaki więc jest wasz plan? - Personel kolejowy zostanie przy wagonach. Wy jesteście urzędnikami, których nie wolno nam wikłać w walkę. Ale tamci wszyscy dżentelmeni mogą wziąć udział w walce i dać Ponkom nauczkę, że nie należy ograbiać pociągu. Zakradniemy się do nich prędko w ciemności i wpadniemy na nich. Ponieważ nie przeczuwają tego, przerażenie nie pozwoli im użyć broni. Skoro tylko ich pokonamy, damy znak ogniem, po czym pociąg będzie mógł ruszyć za nami, ale powoli, ponieważ nie wiem, czy uda nam się do jego przybycia pousuwać wszystkie przeszkody z szyn. A zatem, kto idzie z nami? - Ja, ja, ja!... - zawołali wszyscy obecni oprócz personelu kolejowego. Nikt nie chciał rezygnować z udziału w wyprawie. - Weźcie więc broń i chodźcie. Mamy niewiele czasu, gdyż czerwonoskórzy wiedzą, kiedy pociąg ma nadejść, a gdy się spóźni, gotowi powziąć podejrzenie. Winnetou i ja poprowadziliśmy cały oddział. Głęboka cisza zalegała okolicę, ponieważ staraliśmy się unikać najlżejszego nawet szmeru. Nic nie wskazywało na to, że spokój, panujący pozornie na równinie, kryje w sobie zapowiedź walki. Szliśmy najpierw w wygodnej wyprostowanej postawie, potem jednak, zbliżywszy się do przyszłego placu boju, położyliśmy się i zaczęliśmy się czołgać na rękach i nogach wzdłuż zbocza nasypu. Tymczasem wzeszedł księżyc i zalał okolicę spokojnym, czystym światłem. Ta jasność utrudniała wprawdzie podchodzenie, ale była także dla nas korzystna. Wobec ciągłych wzniesień i zagłębień gruntu nie łatwo by nam było oznaczyć w ciemnościach dokładnie to miejsce, gdzie widzieliśmy Ponków, mogliśmy się więc natknąć na nich niespodzianie. To nam teraz nie groziło. Zatrzymując się ostrożnie od czasu do czasu i unosząc się z ziemi, rzucałem badawcze spojrzenia ponad nasyp. W pewnym momencie zauważyłem na położonym z boku wzgórzu ciemną postać. Był to strażnik. Gdyby nie był tak pochłonięty oczekiwaniem na pociąg, lecz zwracał wzrok także na bliższe otoczenie, musiałby nas zobaczyć. W kilka minut potem ujrzeliśmy resztę Indian leżących nieruchomo na ziemi. Nie opodal stały powiązane konie, okoliczność ta bardzo utrudniała niespodziany napad, gdyż zwierzęta łatwo mogły nas zdradzić. Równocześnie zauważyłem, że Indianie ułożyli na szynach jeszcze więcej kamieni aniżeli poprzednio. Ze zgrozą pomyślałem o losie, jaki czekał podróżnych, gdybyśmy nie spostrzegli zamiaru dzikich. Posuwaliśmy się dalej naprzód, dopóki nie znaleźliśmy się naprzeciwko oddziału Ponków. Tu położyliśmy się, pełni oczekiwania, z bronią gotową w każdej chwili do użycia. Pierwszym zadaniem było unieszkodliwić strażnika, a pod tym względem nie ufałem nikomu z wyjątkiem Winnetou. Indianin, który stał na straży, mógł w świetle księżyca z łatwością rozpoznać każdy szczegół swego otoczenia i przy panującej dokoła ciszy musiał usłyszeć najlżejszy szmer. A gdyby się nawet udało zaskoczyć go niespodzianie, trzeba było koniecznie zerwać się; z ziemi i pokazać się tym sposobem reszcie Ponków. Mimo to Winnetou podjął się ochoczo tego trudnego zadania. Poczolgał się i wkrótce ujrzeliśmy, że wartownik padł na ziemię, a po chwili stanął znowu w wyprostowanej postawie. Ruch ten odbył się z błyskawiczną szybkością, ale wiedziałem od razu, co oznaczał: Indianinem, stojącym teraz pozornie na straży, nie by już Ponka, lecz Winnetou, który przyczołgawszy się do posterunku, wstał prawie w tej samej chwili, w której przewrócił strażnika za nogi i pozbawił go możliwości wydania głosu. Była to jedna z podziwu godnych sztuczek indiańskich Winnetou. Ponieważ nieprzyjaciele w dalszym ciągu leżeli nieruchomo, przeto całe zdarzenie musiało ujść ich uwagi. Najtrudniejsza rzecz była już dokonana, mogliśmy więc przystąpić do ataku. Ale zanim jeszcze dano znak, huknął za mną strzał. Ktoś z naszych dotknął nieostrożnie cyngla odwiedzionego rewolweru. Jakkolwiek czerwonoskórzy nie spodziewali się napadu, jednak nie dali się wyprowadzić z równowagi. Zerwaliśmy się i rzuciliśmy się na nich. Indianie zobaczywszy nas pospieszyli wśród przenikliwych okrzyków do koni, aby przede wszystkim wydostać się z zasadzki, a potem dopiero coś postanowić, już w bezpiecznym miejscu. - Baczność! - zawołał Old Firehand. - Strzelajcie do koni! Huknęła salwa i gromada Indian utworzyła natychmiast bezładny kłąb poprzewracanych koni i ludzi oraz jeźdźców usiłujących umknąć. Old Firehand i Winnetou pośpieszyli ku nim natychmiast z tomahawkami w ręku. Na energiczną pomoc ze strony reszty białych nie liczyłem od samego początku, pukali też oni do czerwonoskórych z daleka, nie trafiając zupełnie, i zaczęła nikczemnie uciekać, gdy kilku Ponków rzuciło się na nich z rykiem. Wystrzeliwszy ostatnią kulę, odłożyłem rusznicę i sztucer i pośpieszyłem do boku Old Firehanda i Winnetou z tomahawkiem. Tak więc właściwie tylko my trzej walczyliśmy z Ponkami. Winnetou znalem dostatecznie, nie potrzebowałem się o niego obawiać. Przeciskałem się natomiast z całej siły do Old Firehanda, bo widok jego przypominał mi dawnych rębajłów, o których tylekroć z zachwytem czytałem jako chłopiec. Długa grzywa włosów powiewała mu dokoła odkrytej głowy, a w twarzy, oświetlonej jasno księżycem odbijała się pewność zwycięstwa, która nadawała jego rysom dziwny, aż straszny wyraz. W środku gromady Indian dojrzałem Paranoha. Starałem się dotrzeć do niego. On, uchodząc przede mną, znalazł się w pobliżu Apacza, próbował go także ominąć, ale Winnetou to zauważył, skoczył ku niemu i zawołał: - Paranoh! Czy pies Atabasków chce uciec przed wodzem Apaczów. Winnetou? Usta ziemi muszą się napić jego krwi, szpon sępi rozszarpie ciało zdrajcy, a skalp jego ozdobi pas Apacza. Odrzucił tomahawk daleko od siebie, wydobył nóż zza pasa i pochwycił białego wodza. Lecz przeszkodzono mu w śmiertelnym pchnięciu. Kiedy wbrew swojemu zwyczajowi rzucił się na Ponkę z tym głośnym okrzykiem, Old Firehand zwrócił wzrok w ich stronę i objął nim oblicze wroga. I oto - jak się okazało - poznał człowieka, którego nienawidził z całej mocy, którego przez długie, długie lata z największym wysiłkiem na próżno szukał, który tu, w tym miejscu. niespodzianie zjawił się przed nim. - Tim Finnetey! - krzyknął. Rozepchnął Indian jak źdźbła trawy i skoczył pomiędzy nich ku Winnetou, chwytając jego podniesioną do ciosu rękę. - Stój, bracie, ten człowiek do mnie należy! Paranoh, usłyszawszy swoje prawdziwe imię i nazwisko, stanął zesztywniały ze strachu. Ledwo jednak rzucił okiem na twarz Old Firehanda, wyrwał się z rąk Winnetou i jak wyrzucony z cięciwy pomknął w step. W tejże chwili ja uwolniłem się także od Indianina, z którym właśnie walczyłem, i puściłem się w pogoń za uciekającym. Nie miałem z nim wprawdzie żadnych osobistych porachunków, ale gdyby nawet jako właściwy sprawca zamierzonego napadu na pociąg nie zasługiwał na kulę, to wystarczał mi fakt, że był śmiertelnym wrogiem Winnetou. W ciągu ostatnich chwil zrozumiałem także, że i Old Firehandowi zależało na pojmaniu go. Winnetou i Old Firehand pobiegli też natychmiast za Paranohem, nie było jednak nadziei, że wyrównają tę przestrzeń, o którą ich wyprzedziłem. Jakkolwiek Old Firehand był niezawodnie mistrzem we wszelkich umiejętnościach, potrzebnych do życia na Zachodzie, to jednak nie był już w tym wieku, który sprzyja gonitwie na śmierć i życie, a Winnetou przyznawał niejednokrotnie, że mi nie dorównuje w biegu. Na domiar złego zauważyłem, że mam do czynienia z doskonałym biegaczem. Mimo to ku swemu zadowoleniu spostrzegłem po chwili, że Paranoh popełnił błąd, bo nie zmierzywszy dokładnie swoich sił, pędził na złamanie karku prosto przed siebie i w przerażeniu zaniechał zwykłej taktyki Indian uciekania zygzakiem. Ja natomiast starałem się oszczędzać oddechu i z pełną świadomością przenosiłem cały wysiłek biegu na przemian z jednej nogi na drugą. Ta ostrożność przynosiła mi zawsze korzyść. Winnetou i Old Firehand zostawali coraz bardziej w tyle, nie dolatywał mnie już szmer ich oddechów, który z początku słyszałem tuż za sobą, a po chwili zabrzmiał ze znacznego oddalenia głos Winnetou; - Niechaj się Old Firehand zatrzyma! Mój młody biały brat pochwyci tego płaza Atabasków i zabije go, bo ma nogi wichru i nikt mu nie ujdzie. Jakkolwiek pochlebiał mi ten okrzyk, nie mogłem się odwrócić, aby zobaczyć, czy zawzięty myśliwiec usłuchał Winnetou. Księżyc świecił wprawdzie jasno, ale wobec zwodniczości jego światła nie mogłem zbiega ani na chwilę spuścić z oka. Dotychczas nie zbliżyłem się doń ani o krok, spostrzegłszy jednak po pewnym czasie, że szybkość jego zaczęła się zmniejszać, puściłem się chyżej i wkrótce pędziłem tak blisko niego, że usłyszałem jego sapanie. Nie miałem przy sobie żadnej innej broni oprócz wystrzelonych rewolwerów i noża, którego teraz dobyłem. Topór przeszkadzałby mi w biegu, dlatego odrzuciłem go zaraz po paru pierwszych krokach. Wtem Paranoh skoczył w bok, aby uderzyć mnie z tyłu, gdy przelecę koło niego w pełnym biegu. Ja jednak byłem na ten manewr przygotowany i skręciłem w tej samej chwili w bok, wskutek czego zderzyliśmy się z sobą z całej siły, a nóż mój wbił mu się w ciało aż po rękojeść. Zderzenie było tak silne, że runęliśmy obaj na ziemię, z której on się już oczywiście nie podniósł, gdy tymczasem ja zerwałem się natychmiast. Odetchnąwszy głęboko, wyjąłem nóż z jego piersi. Nie był to pierwszy nieprzyjaciel, którego położyłem trupem, a ciało moje nosiło na sobie niejedną pamiątkę po nie zawsze szczęśliwych starciach z wyćwiczonymi w walce mieszkańcami stepów amerykańskich. Ale tu leżał przede mną biały, który zginął od mojej broni. Nie mogłem jakoś obronić się przed niepokojącym mnie, dziwnym uczuciem, jakkolwiek on zasłużył na śmierć i nie był godny pożałowania. Kiedy się zastanawiałem, jaki sobie wziąć dowód zwycięstwa, usłyszałem za sobą czyjś pośpieszny bieg. Rzuciłem się czym prędzej na ziemię, ale nie było powodu do obaw. Był to Winnetou, który powodowany przyjacielskim niepokojem pobiegł za mną i zatrzymał się teraz przy mnie. - Mój brat jest szybki jak strzała Apacza, a nóż jego nie chybia celu - rzekł ujrzawszy na ziemi zabitego. - Gdzie jest Old Firehand? - spytałem. - Old Firehand jest silny jak niedźwiedź o pierwszym śniegu, ale nogi jego wstrzymuje ręka lat. Czy mój brat nie przyozdobi się skalpem Atabaski? - Daruję go memu czerwonemu bratu! Apacz zdjął trzema cięciami skórę z czaszki poległego. Jakże zajadle musiał ten łagodny zazwyczaj Winnetou nienawidzić Tima Finneteya! Gdy się odwróciłem, wydało mi się, że posuwają się ku nam trzy ciemne punkty. - Niechaj Winnetou położy się na ziemi; będzie musiał bronić skalpu białego wodza! - ostrzegłem go. Nadchodzący zbliżali się z widoczną ostrożnością. Było tam z pół tuzina Ponków, którzy starali się odszukać swoich rozproszonych współplemieńców. Apacz poczołgał się po ziemi, kierując się w bok, a ja za nim gdyż zrozumiałem jego zamiar. Old Firehand powinien był być już dawno przy nas, ale straciwszy z oczu Winnetou, pobiegł zapewne w fałszywym kierunku. Teraz zauważyliśmy, że Ponkowie mieli z sobą konie, które prowadzili za cugle. W ten sposób byli. w każdej chwili przygotowani do szybkiej ucieczki, nam jednak groziło niebezpieczeństwo. Musieliśmy zdobyć konie! Zatoczyliśmy więc niewielki łuk, dzięki czemu dostaliśmy się na ich tyły, a konie ich znalazły się pomiędzy nami a nimi. Ponkowie nie spodziewali się oczywiście znaleźć zabitego w tak dużej odległości od placu boju, toteż krzyknęli kilkakrotnie "uff", ujrzawszy przed sobą ze zdziwieniem nieruchome ludzkie ciało. Gdyby przypuszczali, że ich wódz poległ tutaj, nie pędziliby z takim pośpiechem. Sadzili raczej, że wydostał się z walki ranny i dowlókł się aż do tego miejsca. Pochylili się nad nim natychmiast, a na widok zdjętego skalpu wybuchnęli głośnym wyciem wściekłości. To była dla nas stosowna chwila. W sekundę chwyciliśmy konie za cugle, które oni wypuścili w przestrachu, wsiedliśmy na nie i popędziliśmy cwałem ku naszym. Na walce nam nie zależało. Wystarczyło, że bezbronni umknęliśmy trzykroć liczniejszemu wrogowi i oprócz skalpu nieprzyjacielskiego wodza przyprowadziliśmy jeszcze kilka koni. Z łatwym chyba do wybaczenia zadowoleniem wyobrażałem sobie miny, jakie z pewnością mieli oszukani przez nas Ponkowie. Nawet poważny Winnetou nie zdołał się powstrzymać od wesołego okrzyku "uff". Czuliśmy jednak usprawiedliwioną obawę o Old Firehanda, ponieważ mógł się, tak samo jak my, natknąć na jakiś oddziałek Ponków. Obawa ta okazała się słuszna, gdyż po powrocie nie zastaliśmy go na placu boju, chociaż od naszego rozstania upłynęło już sporo czasu. Walka była skończona. Biali, którzy nam pomagali, poznosili zabitych Indian. Rannych nie było, gdyż umknęli ze zdrowymi. W pobliżu miejsca, gdzie leżały kamienie, płonęły dwa wysokie ogniska, które oświetlały dostatecznie okolicę, a zarazem służyły za sygnał dla personelu pociągu. Ogień zauważono, pociąg zaraz nadszedł i zatrzymał się koło nas. Urzędnicy zeskoczyli z wagonów i dopytywali się o szczegóły i wynik walki. Kiedy im opowiedziałem, pochwalili nas, co mogli sobie darować, a kierownik pociągu obiecał, że wspomni o nas w swoim raporcie i postara się, aby nasze nazwiska wymieniono w dziennikach. - To niepotrzebne, sir - odrzekłem. - Jesteśmy prostymi westmanami i zrzekamy się chętnie takiej sławy. Ale skoro macie taką ochotę, to otrąbcie po Stanach nazwiska reszty walecznych dżentelmenów. Wypukali oni sporo prochu, słusznie i sprawiedliwie należy się im więc za to uznanie. - Czy naprawdę tak było, sir? - zapytał, nie mogąc zrozumieć tonu, jakim to wypowiedziałem. - Oczywiście. - Byli zatem waleczni? - Ponad wszelką miarę. - Cieszy mnie to niezmiernie. Zanotuję ich nazwiska i ogłoszę je publicznie. Ale gdzie jest Old Firehand, nie widzę go tu. Chyba nie znajduje się między poległymi? Na to rzekł Winnetou: - Mój brat, Old Firehand, stracił trop Paranoha i zapewne natknął się na nowych nieprzyjaciół. Pójdę z Old Shatterhandem, by go poszukać. - Tak, musimy iść czym prędzej - potwierdziłem - gdyż kto wie, czy nie jest on w niebezpieczeństwie. Spodziewamy się, że was tu jeszcze zastaniemy po powrocie. Wzięliśmy z sobą tomahawki i strzelby, które porzuciliśmy przed pościgiem, i pośpieszyliśmy w tym samym kierunku, co przedtem, ponieważ tam należało szukać Old Firehanda. Nie mogliśmy nic dojrzeć na większą odległość, gdyż światło księżyca było na to za słabe i za blade. Musieliśmy się zdać bardziej na słuch niż na wzrok. Z początku i to było niemożliwe, gdyż hałas pociągu zagłuszał wszelkie szmery. Dopiero kiedy oddaliliśmy się tak, że nie było go już słychać i dokoła otoczyła nas cisza nocy, zaczęliśmy przystawać od czasu do czasu i nadsłuchiwać. I to przez długi czas pozostało bez skutku. Już mieliśmy zawrócić, przypuszczając, że Old Firehand wrócił tymczasem do pociągu, kiedy doleciało nas z dala wołanie. - To musi być brat Old Firehand, gdyż umykający Ponkowie nie zdradziliby się okrzykami - rzekł Winnetou. - Takie jest i moje zdanie - odparłem. - Pośpieszmy tam prędko! Ruszyliśmy równocześnie, ale Winnetou skierował się na północ, a ja na wschód. Zatrzymaliśmy się natychmiast, a Apacz rzekł: - Czemu brat mój tam się skierował? To było na północy. - Nie, na wschodzie. Słuchaj! Okrzyk się powtórzył, ja zaś dodałem: - To na wschodzie. Słyszę całkiem wyraźnie. - Na północy, mój brat się myli powtórnie. - A ja jestem pewien swego ucha. Old Firehand znajduje się w niebezpieczeństwie i nie mamy czasu na sprawdzanie omyłki. Niech mój brat idzie na północ, a ja na wschód. Jeden z nas na pewno natknie się na niego. - Niech tak będzie! Z tymi słowy Winnetou, który nie mylił się zresztą nigdy w tych sprawach, pobiegł w swoim, ja zaś w swoim kierunku. Wkrótce przekonałem się, że słuszność była po mojej stronie, gdyż wołanie zabrzmiało znowu, i to o wiele wyraźniej niż poprzednio. Niebawem ujrzałem grupę walczących ludzi. - Przybywam, Old Firehand, przybywam! - krzyknąłem pędząc większymi skokami. Zobaczyłem grupę wyraźniej. Old Firehand klęczał na ziemi i bronił się przeciwko trzem nieprzyjaciołom. Byli to ci, którym zabraliśmy konie. Każdy cios mógł go pozbawić życia, a ja byłem jeszcze co najmniej o pięćdziesiąt kroków od niego. Toteż zatrzymałem się i wymierzyłem z nabitego poprzednio sztucera. Z powodu niepewnego światła księżycowego, przyśpieszonego biegiem tętna i gwałtownego oddechu, był to strzał niebezpieczny, gdyż mogłem trafić tego, któremu chciałem dopomóc. Strzeliłem trzy razy raz po razie i trzej nieprzyjaciele padli na ziemię. Ja zaś popędziłem ku Old Firehandowi. - Dzięki Bogu! W sam czas, w ostatniej chwili, można powiedzieć, sir! - zawołał do mnie, - Jesteście ranni? - spytałem przystąpiwszy do mego, - Chyba nie ciężko? - Niebezpieczeństwo mi nie grozi. Otrzymałem dwa cięcia tomahawkiem w nogi. Napastnicy nie mogli się do mnie zbliżyć, dlatego walili w nogi, od dołu, tak że musiałem przyklęknąć. - Z pewnością dużo krwi upłynęło. Pozwolicie, że was zbadam! - Tak, tak! Ale, sir, cóż to za strzelec z was, żeście zdołali przy takim świetle i po takim biegu trafić wszystkich trzech. Tego może dokonać tylko - Old Shatterhand. Nie mogłem przedtem, podczas ścigania Finneteya nadążyć za wami, gdyż miałem w nodze ranę od strzały, która przeszkadzała mi w biegu. Waszych śladów także nie zdołałem dostrzec i szukałem was długo. Wtem wyrośli jak spod ziemi ci Indianie. Położyli się przedtem płasko na brzuchu, aby mnie bliżej dopuścić. Miałem tylko nóż i pięści, ponieważ dla łatwiejszego biegu odrzuciłem wszelką inną broń. Zaczęli mnie rąbać po nogach. Byliby mnie zabili, gdybyście nie nadbiegli w samą porę. Nie zapomnę tego nigdy Old Shatterhandowi! Podczas jego opowiadania zbadałem mu rany; były bolesne, ale szczęściem niegroźne dla życia. Po chwili nadszedł Winnetou i dopomógł mi opatrzyć zranione nogi, przyznając otwarcie, że dzisiaj zawiódł go znakomity zwykle słuch. Zostawiliśmy na ziemi poległych i ruszyliśmy ku linii kolejowej, oczywiście bardzo powoli, ponieważ Old Firehandowi prędki chód sprawiał ból. Pociągu już nie było. Nie zdziwiliśmy się tym bardzo, gdyż maszynista chcąc zastosować się do wyznaczonej godziny nie mógł czekać dłużej. Zdobyte konie stały przywiązane razem z naszymi, było więc na czym przewieźć Old Firehanda. Mimo to musieliśmy oczywiście z powodu jego stanu zdrowia zatrzymać się tu dłużej, dopóki nie nabrałby sił do dłuższej jazdy konnej. On sam wskazał nam miejsce, oddalone o pół dnia jazdy, gdzie były drzewa, trawa i woda - gdzie zatem nie tylko dla nas, lecz i dla koni istniały warunki znośnego bytu.